films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Team Umizoomi episodes
There’s a List of Team Umizoomi episodes from January 25, 2010 to April 24, 2015. Season 1 (2010) #The Aquarium Fix It January 25, 2010 #The Kite Festival January 26, 2010 #Carnaval January 27, 2010 #Picnic January 28, 2010 #Super Trip to the Supermarket February 1, 2010 #Subway Heroes February 2, 2010 #The Milk Out February 3, 2010 #The Dinosaur Museum Mishap February 4, 2010 #The Rolling Toy Parade February 5, 2010 #Special Delivery February 12, 2010 #Ready For Take Off March 19, 2010 #The Ice Cream Truck April 12, 2010 #The Wild West Toy Train Show April 13, 2010 #The Butterfly Dance Show April 14, 2010 #The Elephant Sprinkler April 15, 2010 #Playground Heroes April 16, 2010 #To the Library September 13, 2010 #Race Around Umi City October 18, 2010 #Favorite Things Show October 19, 2010 #The Big Boat Race October 20, 2010 Season 2 (2010-2011) #21 Chicks in the City October 21, 2010 #22 The Ghost Family Costume Party October 22, 2010 #23 Santa’s Little Fixers December 6, 2010 #24 The Great UmiCar Rescue January 10, 2011 #25 Purple Monkey Mission January 11, 2011 #26 Day at the Museum January 12, 2011 #27 Super Soap January 13, 2011 #28 Counting Comet February 25, 2011 #29 Crazy Skates March 21, 2011 #30 Mili Saves the Day March 22, 2011 #31 Umi Fire Truck March 23, 2011 #32 Elle the Elephant March 24, 2011 #33 Umi Egg Hunt April 15, 2011 #34 The Legend of the Blue Mermaid May 13, 2011 #35 Shark Car July 15, 2011 #36 Fantastic Pilot Fight October 10, 2011 #37 The King of Numbers October 11, 2011 #38 Umi Toy Store October 12, 2011 #39 Buster the Lost Dog October 13, 2011 #40 Marchand Umi Releases October 14, 2011 Season 3 (2012) #41 Cuckoo Bears January 16, 2012 #42 The Incredible Presto January 17, 2012 #43 Stompasaurus January 18, 2012 #44 Job Well Done January 19, 2012 #45 Rainy Day Rescue January 20, 2012 #46 The Shape Bandit January 27, 2012 #47 Shooting Star April 27, 2012 #48 Presto’s Magic House May 18, 2012 #49 DoorMouse in Space May 25, 2012 #50 The Umi Games August 13, 2012 #51 The Kitty Rescue September 21, 2012 #52 The Great Shape Race September 28, 2012 #53 Animal School House October 1, 2012 #54 Doctor Bot October 2, 2012 #55 Broadwalk Games October 3, 2012 #56 Lost and Found Toys October 4, 2012 #57 Let’s Play Math Dragons November 26, 2012 #58 Haircut Hijinx November 27, 2012 #59 The Umi City Treasure Hunt November 28, 2012 #60 A Sledding Snow Day November 29, 2012 Season 4 (2013-2015) #61 The Boy With the Dragon Skateboard February 4, 2013 #62 City of Lost Penguins March 11, 2013 #63 UmiCar’s Birthday Present April 22, 2013 #64 Robo Tools May 13, 2013 #65 The Sunshine Fairy May 20, 2013 #66 Little Panda Joe June 14, 2013 #67 Stolen Lunches September 9, 2013 #68 Meatball Madness September 16, 2013 #69 Umi Grand Prix October 11, 2013 #70 Gloopy Fly Home November 18, 2013 #71 Movie Madness November 25, 2013 #72 Umi Ninjas January 10, 2014 #73 UmiCops! January 17, 2014 #74 Umi Knights April 28, 2014 #75 Lost Fairy Tales in the City May 5, 2014 #76 Sleeping UmiCar September 8, 2014 #77 Gizmos Gone Wild! September 15, 2014 #78 Umi Space Heroes February 16, 2015 #79 Umi Quest Finale March 23, 2015 #80 Umi Rescue Copter April 24, 2015